Professions
Below are a list of the Character-Types, along with the Skills they would require. Human Actor Desc: Be it a Stage, Television, or Movie star, Acting takes being able to lie convincingly, to everyone, by taking on the role of someone else. Required: Etiquette and Seduction Recommended: Negotiation, Mount, Driving, Leadership, EXAMPLE: Tom Cruise Aircraft Mechanic Desc: An Aircraft Mechanic can fix things that are human in origin, and flies. EX: Jet Plane, Fighter Jet, Helicopter Required: Mechanics-Human Recommended: Aircraft, Craft, Engineering, Electronics, EXAMPLE: Air Force Mechanic Army Solider Desc: Your standard Army Grunt. Required: Brawling or Martial-Arts, Firearms, Recommended: Throwing, Running, Jumping, Climbing, Gunnery, Leadership, Demolitions EXAMPLE: Army Infantryman Athlete Desc: A Professional Football player, a Professional Baseball Player, a Tennis Star Required: Running Recommended: Climbing, Jumping, Swimming EXAMPLE: Peter Forsythe, Peyton Manning Businessman Desc: Able to run a successful business, be it a Restaurant, a Gas Station, or a Bio-Chemical Firm Required: Business Recommended: Negotiation, Etiquette, Law, EXAMPLE: Nathan Bates Cat Burglar Desc: Can get break a window, steal the family jewels (or Television) and get out, mostly without getting caught. Required: Stealth Recommended: Climbing, Jumping, Running, Seduction EXAMPLE: Elias Taylor CIA Operative/Spy Desc: Gets in, gets information, gets out. Or does the work the government does not want known. Required: Stealth, Seduction, Firearms, Martial-Arts or Brawling, Interrogation Recommended: Aircraft, Computer, Demolitions, Driving, Gunnery, Language, Melee, Security, EXAMPLE: Ham Tyler Civilian Pilot Desc: Everything from a News Helicopter pilot, to a recreational pilot, to a Commercial Airline Pilot Required: Aircraft Recommended: EXAMPLE: United Airlines Pilot Computer Hacker Desc: Has the ability to infiltrate computer networks. Required: Computer, Security Recommended: Engineering, Craft, Electronics EXAMPLE: Mr. Anderson (Matrix) Computer Programmer Desc: Writes computer software. Required: Computer Recommended: EXAMPLE: Software Developer Cop/Police Officer/Federal Agent Desc: Beat Cop, Detective, FBI Agent, ATF Agent Required: Firearms, Law, Driving Recommended: Mount, Watercraft, Brawling, Negotiation, Etiquette, First-Aid, Running EXAMPLE: Ryan Rivers Doctor Desc: When you are sick or hurt, they make you better. Required: Medical Recommended: Melee (For Blades) EXAMPLE: Juliet Parrish or Dr. Quinn EMT/Paramedic Desc: They arrive in an Ambulance (most of the time) and are the first on scene for medical emergencies. Required: First-Aid Recommended: Driving EXAMPLE: Journalist Desc: A Reporter, for Television, Print, Radio, or even Internet Websites Required: Etiquette, Seduction Recommended: EXAMPLE: Howard K. Smith and Denise Daltry Lawyer Desc: They argue law cases before a Judge, Criminal or Civil. Required: Law Recommended: Etiquette, Seduction, Negotiation EXAMPLE: F. Lee Bailey, Johnny Cochran Marine Desc: A Jar-Head, Devildog... Required: Brawling or Martial-Arts, Firearms, Running Recommended: Throwing, Jumping, Climbing, Gunnery, Leadership, Demolition Example: Jason Briggs Marksmen Desc: Someone who can shoot VERY well with a gun or a Bow. Required: Marksmanship, Firearms (or Projectile) Recommended: EXAMPLE: G.I. Joe's Lowlight Mechanic Desc: They fix cars, trucks, SUV's, or Big Rigs Required: Mechanic-Human, Driving Recommended: Craft, Electronics, Engineering EXAMPLE: Mercenary Desc: They fight wars for money. Required: Firearms, Brawling or Martial-Arts Recommended: Any Weapon, Any Physical, Any Craft EXAMPLE: The Expendables Military Pilot Desc: Pilots of Military Aircraft (Apache Helicopters, F-22's, etc) Required: Aircraft, Gunnery Recommended: Brawling or Martial-Arts, Firearms, Mechanic-Human EXAMPLE: Heather O'Leary Navy SEAL Desc: Highly trained, underwater Demolitions experts and Special Forces Operatives Required: Martial-Arts, Firearms, Demolitions, Swimming Recommended: Watercraft, Any Weapon, Any Craft EXAMPLE: Talos O'Leary Petty Thief Desc: A purse Snatcher, a mugger Required: Stealth Recommended: EXAMPLE: Common Criminal Photo-Journalist Desc: They capture the news through a camera, either still or video Required: Etiquette Recommended: Craft, Engineering, Electronics EXAMPLE: Michael Donovan Resistance Fighter This one is... unique. There are no required Skills, whatsoever, just recommendations. It is also, not a true Character Type, just a sets of skills that benefit the Resistance, although, if you want to be brand new, and have no fighting skills, the Resistance WILL teach you how to fight. Recommended: Firearms, Lasers, Martial-Arts or Brawling, First-Aid, Melee, Throwing, Gunnery, Spacecraft, Aircraft, Driving, Marksmanship EXAMPLE: Sancho Gomez Scientist Desc: They research and invent things, through their knowledge of a Science. Required: Any Science (Biology, Chemistry, Physics) Recommended: Engineering, Craft, Electronics, Computer EXAMPLE: Pyotr Zagadka or Hannah Donnenfield Security Guard Desc: Armed, or Unarmed, guards on buildings, banks, or property Required: Firearm, Security Recommended: EXAMPLE: Science Frontiers Guard Tank Driver Desc: They drive Armored Vehicles. Required: Driving, Gunnery Recommended: Any Weapon EXAMPLE: Weapon Smith Desc: Armory maintains, Gun Smiths Required: Engineering, Craft, Firearms Recommended: EXAMPLE: Alexis Ayala Visitor Doctor Desc: They heal the Visitors when they are injured Required: Medical Recommended: EXAMPLE: Angelica Engineer (Mothership Repair) Desc: They work on the Motherships when they are damaged. Required: Mechanics-Visitor, Engineering Recommended: Electronics, Computer, Craft EXAMPLE: Engineer (Small-Craft Repair) Desc: They fix Skyfighters, Squad Ships, and Tankers. Required: Mechanic-Visitor Recommended: Electronics, Engineering, Craft, Computer EXAMPLE: Mothership Pilot Desc: They fly the Motherships. Required: Starship Recommended: Computer EXAMPLE: Officer Desc: The leaders of the Visitor Military. Required: Leadership, Lasers, Spacecraft Recommended: EXAMPLE: John, Pamela, and Martin Scientist Desc: They discover new technologies to use against the Visitor Enemies (Conversion Chambers, etc) Required: Any Science, Computer Recommended: EXAMPLE: Diana and Drake Security Specialist Desc: They protect the fleet from all enemies, but mostly domestic. Required: Security, Laser, Brawling Recommended: EXAMPLE: Lydia Shock Trooper Desc: The average Soldier in the Visitor Military. Required: Brawling, Lasers, Marksmanship, Melee Recommended: Spacecraft EXAMPLE: Jake, James, and Kita Small-Craft Pilot Desc: They fly the Skyfighters, Squadships, and Tankers Required:Spacecraft Recommended: Example: Technician Desc: They handle all the non-Engineering repairs and work. Required: Electronics Recommended: Craft EXAMPLE: Willie Category:News-Files Category:CharGen